justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Gotta Feeling
"I Gotta Feeling" 'by The Black Eyed Peas'' is featured on Just Dance 2016, The Black Eyed Peas Experience, and Just Dance Now. Dancer ''Just Dance 2016 Classic The dancer is the panda from ''C'mon, Timber, and Happy’s background. The panda has a neon cyan and neon green mohawk, as well as numerous lime necklaces and some bandanas around his wrists and leg. He also has some piercings in his ear. His outline glows a spectrum. Classroom Version The dancers are a pair of students. Both of them have black hair and navy-and-white sneakers. '''P1 P1 is a young boy. He is wearing a sea green cap that matches his glove, a blue blazer, a purple vest, a yellow shirt, a blue tie, yellow socks and red shorts. 'P2' P2 is a young girl. She is wearing a baby blue headband, a purple vest, a yellow sweater, a blue skirt and red tights. Igotafeelingalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Igotafeelingalt coach 2 big.png|P2 The Black Eyed Peas Experience The members of the Black Eyed Peas. These dancers constantly switch around. Background Classic The background is a dark club with many people dancing. These dancers have neon highlights upon them. At the chorus, various square rise above. The colours of these squares range from blue to green and from pink to purple. The floor flashes circular linear lights during this point. At the verses, linear lights of similar colours shine and rotate. The floor flashes squares and lines during this point. Classroom Version The background is a classroom during day-time, where some chalk drawings of animals occasionally pass by the chalkboard. During the chorus and the final part of the song, the background switches to night-time. 'BEP' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring your arms upward while bent. Gold Move 2: Put your arms forward and shake your hips. IGF GM2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 IGF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game IGF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 2 IGF GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Classroom Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classroom Version routine, both of which are the same: Both: ' *'P1: Make a slight kneeling and put your hands on your head, as if you're surprised. *'P2:' Make a slight kneeling (facing P1) and make a cross with your arms. IGottaFeelingAltGoldMove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 igottafeelingclasroomgm12night.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game IGottaFeelingAltGoldMove2.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 igottafeelingclasroomgm12day.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Mashup I Gotta Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Hops & Jumps which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features dancers that either hop or jump. Dancers (No repeats) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) * The Other Side ''(''JD2014) * You Make Me Feel... (JD4) * Oh No! (JD4) * Danse (JD2014) * Can't Get Enough (JD2014) * Gentleman (JD2014) * Blame (JD2016) * So Glamorous (JD4) GM1 * Feel So Right (JD2014) * It's You (JD2014) * Never Can Say Goodbye (JD2015) * Wake Me Up (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups I Gotta Feeling is featured in the following Mashup: * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Drop the Mambo '' ' (Don't Touch)' * ''Teacher (Costume Party) Captions I Gotta Feeling appears in Party Masters. Here are the captions attribuited to his dance moves: * Panda Shake * Party Panda Rules Dance Quests I Gotta Feeling appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake Classroom Version *Sun Trivia *The routine reuses moves from Teenage Dream, Party Rock Anthem, We Can't Stop, William Tell Overture, Troublemaker and Blame. *This is the third song to feature a panda. The first song with a panda was C'mon ''by Ke$ha, and the second one was ''Timber ''by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha. **This is the only song to have a playable panda dancer and not be a duet. **This is also the only song not sung by Ke$ha to have a playable panda dancer. *This is the third song by ''The Black Eyed Peas in the main series, after Pump It and Mas Que Nada. **It is also will.i.am's fifth entry in the main series, if his solo songs ''#thatPOWER'' and It's My Birthday are taken into account. *''God'', cup and drink (after cup is censored for the second time) are censored. These words were not censored in the preview or on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. **When God is censored for the third time, the word jump ''(from the following line, ''Jump off that sofa) cannot be heard. *One of the backup dancers looks like the third coach from Safe And Sound, while another one looks like Can't Get Enough. *In the preview, this is the first song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine, the other songs are Let's Groove, Fancy, Circus, William Tell Overture and Boys (Summertime Love). *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The coach has the most number of reuses along with Rasputin. *The alternate routine is the fitfh time where kids are dancing, the first being Kids in America, Blame It on the Boogie, Could You Be Loved and Papaoutai. *'Gold Move 2' initially wasn't intended to be a Gold Move, as seen in the Just Dance Now files. *The icon for Showtime shows P1 and P2 from Macarena, P1 and P2 from She Looks So Perfect, and a chihuahua and a cat from Chiwawa. **Also, these and many other coaches from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 appear in the Showtime. *In the Classic routine, the words rock, top, stop and clock get highlights slowly, as they are repeated many times in a row; however, they get highlighted fast in the Mashup. *In The Black Eyed Peas Experience, the line I wanna let it go is displayed as I want to let it go. *The song is shortened by 67 seconds for unknown reasons as it fades in the middle of the final verse. **However, this is not the case in The Black Eyed Peas Experience. *In the Mashup of Drop The Mambo, at the part where he waves his arms around, there are two extra pictograms when he points to the left and to the right. *Gold Move 2 gets delayed for a short period of time. *In Just Dance Now, the end of the routine is slightly cut out. Gallery igotafeeling.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' I gotta feeling alt.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classroom Version) 0000027a.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Mashup) Igottafeelingst.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Showtime) IGF Menu.gif|''I Gotta Feeling'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Igotafeeling cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Igotafeelingalt cover albumcoach.png|Classroom Version Just Dance 2016 cover Igotafeeling cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 250.png|Avatar Gold_I Gotta Feeling.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Gotta Feeling.png|Diamond avatar I_Gotta_Feeling_Classroom_P1_Avatar.png|P1's (Classroom) avatar 18223385683_c3c5f16048_o.jpg|Gameplay Desktop 16-6-2015 4-15-26 PM-53.png|Background 1 IGotAFeeling.png|Background 2 Fdfvbdgsg.png|Panda's mask in real life 18223370453 9ff482e4cc o.png|Coach extraction 1 18223371433_17f2b5c165_o.png|Coach extraction 2 Kids!!!.png|Classroom Version i got a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms IGF BP1.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) BEP-Pantomime.jpg|The Black Eyed Peas Experience gameplay (Xbox 360) 5DaysGetReady.jpeg|The dancer in the "5 Days, Get Ready!" photo along with Blame Jd16 feature screen2.jpg|Gameplay community-header_igottafeeling.jpg|Community Remix Header Videos The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (Showtime) Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Community Remix I Got a Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts Just Dance Now - I Gotta Feeling References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Alysha Monique Category:Shawn Deilirern Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza